This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. ABSTRACT: Nanomedicine Research Activity (NRA) is an extended outcome of the previously funded Drug Delivery Activity by the RCMI program. The last several years have seen significant growth in the drug delivery and pharmaceutics area at the College of Pharmacy, FAMU. The objective and mission of the drug delivery activity has been to give the scientific community at FAMU the requisite support to excel in targeted drug delivery. Currently, we have established basic infrastructure in the area of drug delivery and the future direction of this activity is to develop expertise in the emerging area of Nanomedicine by focusing specifically in the area of nanoparticles. The Long-term goal of this activity is to establish resources and expertise in the area of nanoparticle technology which could be applied to imaging of various degenerative diseases like Alzheimer and stroke and also to target various receptors in disease states like cancer and chronic fatigue syndrome. The specific aims of this activity are: Specific Aim 1: Establish suitable infrastructure for nanoparticle drug delivery research by hiring key personnel and equipment. Specific Aim 2: To develop collaborations between research investigators with basic science and clinical backgrounds to develop innovative drug delivery technologies which can be translated from bench to bedside. Specific Aim 3: To develop resources and expertise for biopharmaceutical and pharmacokinetic evaluation of drugs and formulations. Specific Aim 4: Provide opportunities for the training of minority scientists in the area of nanoparticle formulation and delivery. These capabilities will strengthen the infrastructure and enable the investigators at historically black institutions like Florida A&M University to be able to attract extra-mural funding like R-series grants.